The Scout of Noxus
by EnvyGamez
Summary: Areos, a Noxian scout watches his company be killed by those they trusted. Cutting his ties to Noxus, Areos goes on a journey with the one he trusts to fix their home, and do what's right.


**Welcome to my new League of Legends fanfiction. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to let me know what you think, or give advice on how I did.**

* * *

The day was dreary, smoke of the smouldering flames of the recently destroyed villages of the southern provinces of Ionia consuming the sky. A young Noxian scout named Areos sat covered in dark cloth and leather armor, above a rocky cliff, facing away from the destruction below him. However even from here, he could hear the screams of those being struck down echo through the once lush valley behind him.

The man's clothes were covered with red accents, and bore a hooded cloak covering most of his light armor. Covering most of his face was a cloth and he wore no visible weapons, and wore a glove on his left hand, with a rune protruding from his right hand. The only other visible marking on him is a single scar down his right eye, obtained from a previous fight. Engraved on the armor not hidden by his cloak, was the markings of a scout of the Noxian military.

The man himself was fit, as most Noxian soldiers were. It was required of him to have both the extensive training of a scout as well as the strength of a Noxian soldier. He had a smaller frame, one that benefit the man with more speed and fluidness in his movements. Hunkered down on the rocks, piercing red eyes scanned the area before him, searching acutely for signs of an Ionian threat. Not seeing any signs of any Ionian soldiers or scouts, he sighed and stood up to begin to descend back down the cliff to report to the commanding officers.

While he was halfway down the rocky cliff, slowly descending to the village below, there was the sound of a flare being shot as a bright red light pierced the grey skies. The man hurried down the cliff, as fast as he could while still being safe. There was only one reason that the flare would be fired; if the battalion was losing a fight, and needed reinforcements. Upon getting to the bottom of the cliff, what he saw devastated him. Large amounts of bodies belonging to his fellow Noxians littered the ground, Ionian bodies were scattered among them. Across the field where the combat was at it's thickest, a group of Noxians were holding valiant against the formidable force of Ionians.

At the front of the Noxian group Riven, a white-haired woman, wielding a sword as big as herself. She was wearing the armor of a commanding officer, and she looked the part. She was standing at the front of the Noxian group, ready to strike down any who opposed her. But from the look in her eyes, it was obvious she was wearing down, but like any Noxian, she will continue to fight until she falls.

At that moment, Areos made his way around the battlefield, going stealth, and summoning his twin blades, using them to assassinate any Ionian that was in his way of reaching his objective. Halfway through the battlefield, he heard cheering from the Noxian group. Areos looked at the sight above them, Zaunite's machines were sent to reinforce the group of Noxians. Areos smiled as he realized that the Noxians would be saved.

It was the sound of barrels of Zaunite poison being dropped into the valley that convinced the Areos that things were not right. As the barrels bombarded the valley, even directly onto the group of Noxians, panic began as everyone tried to flee from the area. He ran to the far side of the valley, quickly beginning to reclimb to his lookout post, attempting to avoid the devastating and deadly gas. It has been said that the gas was the vilest creation Zaun had came up with. Instead of just suffocation the victim, it ate them from the inside. Burning their lungs, melting skin and bone, all that was left in its wake was mangled piles of blood and random parts that weren't affected.

Finally, Areos made it to the top, his twin blades at his sides. He didn't look down towards the scene behind him. He knew there would be no survivors, there never was. Areos set his blades onto the rock, both had the same design, with different colored accents; green and blue respectively. The accents seemed to flow through them as if they are alive. Each of the daggers was made of a strong metal, slightly curved as the blade ends. Each blade was littered with runes, different from one to another and the weight of the blades was perfect. There was just one downside.

" _Good job Areos, you let your commander die, and you ran from the battlefield. That'll look good on the record."_ The voice of the green blade entered Areos' mind.

"Shut up!" Areos retorted angrily back to the blade. "I didn't think they were going to bomb us."

" _Envy, no need to be a jerk about it,"_ the blue blade said.

The blade known as Envy, based off its color mocked the blue blade. _"Envy, no need to be a jerk about it, shut it Pride."_ Areos groaned, "why did I have to be stuck with you two?"

Envy answered back " _You're the one that decided to steal from a Noxian Mage."_ Areos sighed, knowing he wont win this conversation. Thinking back to when he got his weapons, he realized he probably shouldn't have taken these cursed things. " _Sorry about your loss Areos, we know she was your friend."_

Areos thought back to the time when he was sent to the military. 7 years ago, after stealing the blades, and after learning the secrets of being an assassin from the Du Couteaus, he requested to be moved to the Noxian military to help make Noxus stronger. He met Riven quickly, where she taught him how to use many weapons, but after learning to summon his blades and how to go invisible when he was at the Du Couteaus, he preferred his blades.

It was when High command saw his skills, they decided to position him as a scout for the Noxian army. What would be an insult to the Du Couteaus, Areos was happy to do. On the request that he remained to assist Riven, High Command positioned him into Fury Company, and he has been assisting Riven since.

Snapping back to reality, realizing that his memories wouldn't bring Riven back, he looked back down into the field. Seeing that the gas has diffused, and it would be safe to return through the valley, he once again climbed down the rocky face.

As he reached the bottom, he walked across the valley towards the side the Zaunite machines came from. Looking at the devastation before him, he saw pieces of Noxian armor and Ionian armor, resting in piles of guts, and rotten/decaying flesh. The rumors were apparently true, since Areos did not see any bone remain. Walking through the vile area, Areos puked multiple times, either from a disgusting pile of remains, or the stench of death around him. " _Ewww, nasty"_ Envy teased Areos.

As he reached the far side of the valley, he heard a sound of smashing from his right. Deciding to investigate, he travelled towards the sound. " _Be careful Areos,"_ Pride said.

" _Yeah, if you die, who will I torment"_ Envy continued, to which Areos sighed. Activating his invisibility, Areos turned a rock, to come to face a woman facing away from him on the ground. Her back was burned, and she had burns on her arm. She wore a couple pieces of Noxian armor, and the ground around her was burnt. Scattered around her, was the shards of sword. Which judging by the size of the shards. It must have been large. It was when he saw the hilt of said sword in the woman's hands that Areos realized who it was.

"Riven!"


End file.
